Damon and Elena: The years in-between
by LivsBenson
Summary: A glimpse into the life Damon and Elena both led. The happiness, the heartache, the love. There were good days and bad but they were forever. However long that would be. (Post 8x16)


**Everything is dark. But you catch a glimpse of sunlight.**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! So I have no idea if this has been done already but knowing how fucking quick and talented you are, I'd say so. But this is my interpretation of the years we didn't see between Damon and Elena. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**_

* * *

Damon and Caroline stand in the family crypt letting a long silence stretch between them as they both mourn the loss of a man they both loved. It wasn't meant to be like this, though. He didn't choose to become human but as long as the cure ran through his veins, Stefan was supposed to live. For as long as he could and the best that he could. He wasn't meant to do exactly what Damon asked him not to do and at the last minute decide to be the martyr. Feeling a playful nudge into his side and realizing he had spoken out loud, he groans. "Careful, Blondie, I'm fragile now." Caroline rolls her eyes fondly separating from his side, she gives the plaque one last longing look. "I'll give you a minute," she says disappearing out of the gates; he doesn't need super vamp hearing to take notice of the distinct hitch in his sister in-laws breath. "Elena..."

And in that moment, his blood turns cold.

Had Bonnie actually done it? Four months ago, she'd come to him as he laid Elena in his bed and told him she'd find a loophole. She'd break the spell. Disbelieving, he agreed to let her try because he wasn't the man he promised he would be five years ago but he had time. At least he thought he did. Heart hammering in his chest, Damon turns around slowly afraid of what he would see, afraid his hopes were too high. Standing at the steps he takes her in, his blue eyes tracing every inch of her body.

"Hi," She breathes out and just like that, he launches himself into her arms. The way they gravitate toward each other is like slow motion colliding in a slow, burning kiss. "Is it really you?" Damon questions as she falls into his embrace. "It's me, I'm here," she reassures. "I'm here."

* * *

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I've done some horrible things lately. I've been a terrible person and eventually, I'll write it all down because I won't be able to tell you myself. Because you should know, I'm human now. The cure wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Damon and I'm sorry I took that from the both of you. But I promise, I'll make sure you have the chance at a perfect life with him. The way you both deserve._

 _Stefan._

Damon sits at the edge of his brothers bed, tracing along the smudged ink with his fingers. Elena had wanted to read everyone's diaries – including his own – almost immediately. Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie and Matt had happily handed theirs over but Stefan's were still in his bedroom which no one apart from Caroline had stepped into since he died. Scrubbing his palm roughly across his face, Damon throws the leather bound journal across the room. He wasn't a vampire anymore, he could actually feel the consequences of the pain he inflicted, especially on himself and that's exactly what he wanted. Curling his hand into a fist, he punches the nearest wall; grunting as he feels his already bruising knuckles and the blood trickling down his fingers, a thrill rushes through his bones.

"What are you doing?" Elena's feet are rooted in the entryway of Stefan's bedroom, torn between staring at his hand or the dent made in the wall. In her eyes there was no judgment, there was only heartache. Falling to his knees, defeated, she sinks until their leveled. "Oh, baby," she whispers, taking his wounded hand in her own murmuring apologies when he winces in discomfort. Without thinking, Damon collects her with one arm, shifting until their bodies are pressed together, his face pressed into her shoulder. "Over 170 years we walked this earth together. I – I don't know how to live without him." Feeling the cold press of his tears, Elena breathes deeply, her heart clenching. Today, she would be the strong one, he needed her to be the strong one. "It's gonna be okay," she says, pulling back to look into his eyes. "This is just the beginning."


End file.
